The Rising Storm V2
by Garuda1178
Summary: What happens when a soldier and his wife are stumbled upon by the Galactic Republic? What happens next can only be described as total Chaos. (Cover art by: counterfox)


**Ok so this is my first story, so don't rip me a new asshole if it's not what you want. Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Star Wars they belong to Bungie and Lucas Arts respectively. This story takes place about 20 years after Halo 4 and completely disregard Halo 5 and beyond. Everything up to that point will mostly be canon with the addition of two time traveling teens from the 21st** **century. Nobel Six will also have accompanied Marcus, Tailia, Chief and Cortana instead of dying on Reach. Corporal Andrew Sampson will stay behind instead for reasons. (If you read my Rosario-Halo cross you will know.)**

 **Ok on to the techno stuff:**

 **Firstly, on the Star Wars ships shields. Star Wars does have some shields that can defend from projectiles (I think they are the particle shields but I'm not sure). However, they are not readily available to every ship in the verse. Only large space stations or very large capital ships would mount those types of shields. Therefore, a projectile based society (Like the UNSC) would be able to utterly rape any fleet sent up against them. (Not my opinion, check out Episode 5 when they are in the asteroid field. That star destroyers' shields should have protected it from the asteroid.)**

 **Secondly, the troopers from the UNSC are going to seem like super soldiers, this is not the case. Think, with the alliance between the Sangheili and the UNSC the jarheads would have had plenty of time to train with them. Because the Sangheili are bigger than the UNSC troopers, they would eventually be able to pick them up and hurl them around to some extent. (Meaning anything smaller than a Sangheili would be hurled around even worse.) Plus, they would receive better augmentations as they became available. (Still not to the extent of the Spartans but you knew that.)**

 **At this point in time Humanity and the Sangheili would have traded tech. (Mostly the Sangheili giving the tech to Humans and them reverse engineering them and then improving on them).**

 **Changes too the Standard UNSC Service Armor: Energy Shields, Active Camo (ODSTs and SpecOps exclusive), Stronger and Lighter alloys to make up the actual armor, Ablative coating to help dissipate energy blasts, Motion Tracker has been upgraded to show all targets regardless of if they are or are not moving.**

 **No significant changes to Sangheili armor other than adding more personalization to the armor to show Keep affiliation and military occupation.**

 **Changes to UNSC Space craft: Energy Shields, switches close range ballistic weapons for directional energy projectors, though maintains the 50mm Point Defense Guns in addition to Point Defense Lasers and Particle Cannons. Maintains MAC cannon as main armament in addition to forward facing Energy Projectors. With the tech from the Sangheili the Super-MAC on the Orbital Defense Platform has been upgraded, now is able to hurl a 6000-ton projectile from the heaviest of cannons. Basically the weapons take up less space but have more power, allowing the heaviest of ships to have many MACs. (Basically the power output of a MAC has been doubled.)**

 **New ship classes for the UNSC:**

 **Infinity-Class Super Carrier**

 **Length** -5,694.2 meters

 **Width** -833.3 meters

 **Height** -1,041.2 meters

 **Engine Units** -XR2 Boglin Fields: S81/X-DFR

 **Slipspace Drive** -Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTORYPE #78720HDS

 **Power Plant** -Deuterium Fusion Reactor

 **Shielding** -Advanced Shielding

 **Hull** -490 centimeters (190in) Titanium-A3 armor plating

 **Sensor Systems** \- Radar, Spectroscopes, LIDAR

 **Armament** \- 4 CR-03 Series 8 MAC, 350 M42 Archer Missile Pods 24 missiles per pod, 250 M75 Rapier Missile pods 30 missiles per pod, 500 M96 Howler Missile pods 20 missiles per pod, 830 70mm M965 Point-defense guns, Mark 2551 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, M85 Anti-Aircraft Guns, M97 Guided Missile Weapon Systems, HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon

 **Complement** \- M12 Force Application Vehicles (Warthogs), D79H-TC Pelicans, M28 Mammoth MBT, M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicles (Mongoose), M510 Seigework/Ultra Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platforms (Mammoth Command Vehicle), HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense Systems, M29 Lancer AFVs, F/A-297 Blackwing Exoatmospheric/Atmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters, 10x Mateo Class Heavy Frigates, R1295 Launching System/M9407 SOEIV (329), B854 Jettison Bays/M8823 HEV (124), SKT-29 Class-8 EHL/C (8,900), RLT-85 Emergency Shuttlepods (12,570)

 **Crew** -Total: 17,151, Naval: 8,954, Marine: 6,021, Intelligence: 1,699, Civilian: 477

 **Hood-Class Battleship: (X3, AGI Task Force Valhalla-Class Battleship)** Embracing the doctrine of Total War, the Hood Class of battleships have two things in abundance. Guns and Armor. The Hood Class of battleships in comparison to other large warships in the UNSC Navy, has a much reduced fighter and ground complement, designed instead to engage enemy ships in space and provide orbital bombardment to ground forces. While she is underqualified for any type of true ground invasion or carpeting an area with fighter craft, she is capable of deploying a company of ODSTs to ground theaters. On the other hand, she is perfectly qualified for deep space, high orbital, and low orbital combat. Although the Hood class is smaller than the Infinity class, the reduction of ground assets and fighter complement she carries almost twice the amount of shipboard armaments, several redundant shield generators making them almost twice as strong as the Infinity's and twice the armor thickness. Truly the Hood class was designed to do one thing and one thing only, secure and maintain orbital supremacy. This was never more clear when a Hood Class, the UNSC Terrance Hood the lead ship of the class, single-handedly cleared the space above a Covenant Loyalist Fortress world. Opening the planet to invasion and pacification.

 **Jacob Keyes-Class Battle-Carrier: (Battlestar Galactica 2003, Mercury-Class Battlestar)** A very controversial class of warship, the Jacob class of Battlecruiser (later renamed Battle-Carrier in official records and unanimously coined Battlestar by those who have served on them) was almost killed before she even had a chance to breathe her first breath. Surprisingly the design was sound, the concept a little different than was the norm but workable, the only thing that almost killed the project was the thing that made it so controversial. It was not designed around a spinally mounted MAC cannon. To make up for this "deficiency" the space and power that would normally been taken up by the cannon allowed for stronger shields, thicker armor, more ship-to-ship cannons, and a larger fighter and ground complement than any other ship in her weight-class. The project was just barely scraped by and the keels of the first prototypes were laid at the Mars shipyards. A year later, the first three ships of the Jacob Keyes-Class were launched the UNSC Jacob Keyes, UNSC Monitor, and the UNSC Aroura Borealis. After the usual pomp and circumstance that launching a new ship had died down, the three ships were assigned to patrol duty in the most backwater area of UNSC space imaginable and promptly forgotten about. It seemed that they were destined to rot away on the fringes of UNSC space when a Covenant Loyalist fleet appeared from Slipspace and laid siege to the sector. The ships that made up the Defense Force had sent off a distress signal and engaged the fleet but up against superior numbers and ships they fell quickly. The three Battle-Carriers entered the fray at that point and not only halted the Covenant's advance, but with superior tactics and quality of ships managed to completely rout the Covenant Fleet. When the final tally was made the Battle-Carriers were responsible for the destruction of a pair of CCS-Class Battlecruisers three destroyers and four corvettes. But not without cost, over three quarters of all the fighters from the three ships were destroyed, the Aroura Borealis would require six months in dry dock, while the Monitor was so fucked up that she would be sent to the breaking yards to be turned into scrap. Though they suffered heavy casualties, this pivotal battle not only saved the class but proved that the Battle-Carrier was suitable for front line combat duty, cementing its place in the UNSC arsenal for years to come.

 **Miranda Keyes-Class Destroyer: (Legend of Galactic Heroes, Konigstiger-Class Fast Battleship)** The Miranda Keyes Class of destroyer was designed with her personality in mind, fast, reliable, and in the hands of experienced crewmembers and command staff able to pull off what had been affectionately coined "Bullshit" maneuvers. Maneuvers that no other ship in her weight class could ever hope to pull without shearing the ship. The Miranda Keyes Class is mostly used to escort heavier ships by throwing itself amongst the enemy fleet or used as Frigate Wolfpack Leaders.

 **Mateo-Class Frigate: (Legend of Galactic Heroes, Standard Cruiser)** Designed to honor two of the most recognizable heroes of the H-CW, the Mateo Class of Frigates are a combined medical ship/SpecOps support ship. Bearing in mind that Tailia Mateo was a Navy Corpsman and Marcus was an ODST it seemed fitting to have a ship dedicated to those tasks. Capable of deploying two companies of ODSTs and providing medical treatment for the same the Mateo Class is a true multi-role ship. Though her main purpose is to provide a launch platform and medical support to the ODSTs this does not mean that she is defenseless. Unlike ONIs Prowlers the Mateo Class is a fully combat capable ship, though her combat effectiveness does suffer due to the larger than normal detachment of ODSTs, requiring either escort vessels or for the Mateo Class to be in large groups to fight effectively. Of course, she is equipped with a powerful stealth system thus negating the need to fight if her mission parameters do not indicate her need to fight. Such as a covert drop on an enemy world before a full-scale invasion. Much like paratroopers were used during the Second World War.

 **Changes to UNSC Infantry Armament:**

 **All infantry rifles have been standardized to the M90 Combat rifle; three modes of fire: single shot, 3-round burst, full-auto, under-slung attachment for grenade launcher or flamethrower, bayonet attachment, x4 scope, (ODST variant is smaller and is silenced.) Three types of grenades can be fired from the grenade launcher; High-explosive, Armor-piercing, and Anti-personal. The rifle can fire a variety of different ammo; Armor-piercing, incendiary, Full-metal Jacket, Standard 12mm rounds, and can take a plasma battery, though this causes the weapon to degrade at an accelerated rate. Looks like a cross between the Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle, and SMG.**

 **For Anti-Vehicle/Anti-Air the M87 PGC (Portable Gauss Cannon) or "Doom Whomper", is self-explanatory, a Gauss Cannon that thanks to reverse-engineered Forerunner and Covenant tech is now man portable while still maintaining the same destructive power of the Hog mounted cannon. Though instead of just relying on kinetic force for much of the damage an explosive charge was implemented into the rounds the M87 fires. Looks like a cross between the Spartan Laser and the Rocket Launcher.**

 **For long rang sniping, the M91 Rail Gun. Pretty much a smaller variant of the gauss cannon but with a long-range scope and a longer barrel. The standard Sniper Rifle on Steroids.**

 **For extreme cases, if a trooper finds himself in melee combat, he has a modified version of the energy sword. The "Energy Sword MKII" is more the size for humans and only available to Officers and Noncoms, though those that distinguish themselves can receive the full-sized ones from the Sangheili. No changes to Sangheili armament.**

 **Last of the techno crap, UNSC Vehicles: (All UNSC vehicles are equipped with energy shields and ablative coatings to dissipate energy weapons fire). The space/atmosphere superiority fighter is the F/A-297 Blackwing. The wings are swept forward, it has a total of 8 hard points for missiles or bombs, a pair of canards behind the cockpit hold the twin 30mm Vulcan cannons.**

 **For ground vehicles, the M28 Mammoth MBT. A pair of 140mm smoothbore cannons, a pair of coaxially mounted 20mm cannons, a rocket pod mounted on the back left portion of the turret, and duel mounted 20mm cannons for the tank commander to use (Tracks operate like the scorpions). Looks like a cross between the M1A1 Abrams and the Mammoth from C &C. If you've played C&C Renegade then it looks like the Mammoth from that, with previously stated modifications.**

 **The M29 lancer AFV, 8 wheels, capacity of 20 troopers, gun ports allowing the troopers to fire out, 80mm cannon mounted on a turret on the roof of the vehicle with a coaxial 20mm cannon. Looks like the Allied Field Artillery from Mercenaries 2.**

 **The many variants of the Warthog have been delegated to the scouting and raiding theaters of combat along with the mongooses.**

 **The Vulture is the main aerial combat vehicle, mounted with 20mm auto-cannons to augment its armament. With lighter Hawks in support roles. The pelican was mounted with two rear-facing 20mm cannons for defense, has been increased in size and troop complement. Increased forward armament as well, permanently attached missile pods and a few hardpoints for additional armament.**

 **Wolverine and cobra haven't been changed other than the addition of a 20mm cannon to the wolverine.**

 **No changes to the Sangheili vehicles.**

 **(Yay, techno crap is over on to the story.)**

They say one idea can change the world; well one discovery would change the galaxy. A small object floats along, from a distance nothing could be discerned about it. Just another piece of space junk, not even worth the time to recover, and salvage, however, sometimes the fates have a sense of humor.

A large ship flies next to the object, connected a tractor beam on it and started to pull it into its cargo hold. As it entered, the object rotated and 4 letters could be just made out against the pot-marked surface: U.N.S.C.

 **When I first started this story, it went in a direction that I could not quite follow and looking back now I can only cringe in horror at the way I went about it. So, I am trying again this time with a much better grasp on the direction I want the story to go in. The only real difference between this version of the chapter and the old is the description and slight history of the new ships other than the Infinity plus a cosmetic marker. If you want to see what they look like, then just google what is in the parenthesis next to the ship class name. other than that Rate and Review…Would you kindly?**


End file.
